Just Breathe
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Takes place right after 'Never Been Kissed.' Finn steps up to attempt to help Kurt. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hey, sorry, I accidentally deleted this story...woops. So I'm just reposting it. It's just a short little one-shot I wrote right after I watched 'Never Been Kissed.' Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Glee or the song 'Breathe'…those belong to Ryan Murphy, and Ryan Star, respectively.

* * *

Finn POV:

I was just sitting in the cafeteria, minding my own business and all when I see Karofsky walk up to Kurt.

I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard Kurt say "What do you want?" and Karofsky said, plain and simple, "You". That surprised me so I kept listening.

Kurt looked disgusted and said "What is wrong with you?" You stole my first kiss, how dare you ask for anything else?"

Woah, what? Karofsky stole Kurt's first kiss? There's no way, I must have heard that wrong. And if that wasn't surprising enough, Kurt reaches up and slaps him across the face.

Well that was a big mistake, I thought as Karofsky looked absolutely horrified and said, "That's it homo, you asked for it" and grabbed Kurt around the wrist and dragged him to the middle of the cafeteria. Kurt was trying unsuccessfully to fight his grasp, and I thought I should probably save him, but I was rooted to my seat.

Then Karofsky yelled "Everyone listen up!" a couple people stopped talking, but he screamed "SHUT UP!" and the cafeteria went silent, all eyes, including mine, on Karofsky, wondering what in the world could be so important? Karofsky opened his mouth and said "I have a big warning for everyone…this fag-" he raised Kurt's hand as he said this, and Kurt looked terrified and unable to speak "-snuck into the locker room the other day, probably trying to sneak a peek at me changing, thank God I wasn't, and he cornered me, grabbed my face, and kissed me on the lips before I could even realize he was there. Yea, you heard me right, the little perv kissed me." Wait, I thought Kurt had said Karofsky had kissed him… Karofsky continued with his terrible speech: "So I just thought I should warn everyone just to be careful if you're alone with him, 'cos you could be next."

And with that he let go of a pale white, speechless, petrified looking Kurt, and walked away. Well, Karofsky just completely ruined Kurt's life, I realized as I saw everyone staring in disbelief at Kurt, as though they actually believed the bullshit Karofsky had just told them. But I knew what Karofsky said wasn't true, Kurt said Karofsky kissed him…I think…which was also really weird…I'd have to talk to Kurt later, see if I heard him right. The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. Karofsky walked in front of me, out the door, and all of a sudden, I see Kurt sprinting past him.

Karofsky turned around, realized he was being chased and said "Oh no! Somebody help me! He's coming back for more!"

No one reacted, but Kurt stopped and said to Karofsky, "That's it. Two can play at this game. I can't fight what you said. I can't deny it; it would make me look more guilty. But if anyone asks, I swear I'll tell them the truth." And with that he walked off down the hallway, and I thought I detected a hint of nervousness on Karofsky's face.

* * *

After school that day, I went to the Hummel house. I had somehow beat Kurt home, but that was probably good. I got myself a bag of chips and sat down on the couch to watch a basketball game. After a little bit, Kurt let himself in. It sounded like he had just been crying, he was sniffling a bit. I looked over at him as he closed the door behind him, and then he turned around and our eyes met.

He started to walk towards the stairs to go to his room, but I said "Kurt, wait…" He stopped, but didn't say anything. I turned off the TV and tried to think of words to say but nothing seemed right. I got up off the couch and walked towards him. "Let me know if you want to talk" I said.

Then, I did the first thing that came to my mind, and hugged my almost-step-brother. He didn't say anything, didn't push me away, didn't hug me back, he just stood there. It felt like I was hugging the empty corpse of Kurt Hummel. His pride wiped from his face, all the happiness drained out of him. I tried to appear sympathetic as I gave a little half smile, said "I'm here if you need me," and walked away.

About an hour later he came up to me while I was attempting to do my homework at the kitchen table. He sat down next to me and just looked at me.

After realizing that he wasn't about to start talking, I put my pencil down and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in, but I overheard you talking at lunch…but he kissed you, didn't he?" Kurt just nodded. "Then why don't you tell everyone?"

Kurt sighed, "I know it seems like the obvious thing to do but I don't think I could. He tried to kiss me again…and he asked me not to tell anyone…I think he meant it. But I can't tell everyone he's gay. He…he doesn't want anyone to know…and despite how mean he always was to me, I would feel terrible if I came out for him. It's a big thing; I couldn't just expose him if he doesn't want people to know…not that anyone would believe me anyway. Everyone was either avoiding me or staring at me in disgust after lunch. It felt like the whole school was against me…"

While he had been talking his eyes had started tearing, but now he was full out crying. Honestly, I had no idea how to help him, what could possibly be done to fix this?

But I reached out and started rubbing his shoulder as I whispered attempt at words of reassurance: "Calm down, it's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok, we'll fix this, people will forget eventually, it's going to be all right…"

* * *

At school the next day, I realized Kurt was right; no one was talking to him at all. I knew I had to do something…I got it! It's kinda cheesy, but I think Kurt will appreciate it.

When glee club finally came around, I walked into the room to find Kurt sitting alone, in the back of the room. I smiled towards him as I took my normal seat next to Rachel, who smiled at me. Then Mr. Shue stood up, but I raised my hand before he could say anything.

"Yes Finn?" he asked.

"Mr. Shue, I was wondering if I could sing a quick song, before we started?"

"Go right ahead" he answered.

I stood up, walked to the front of the room, faced everyone, and sang as the band started to play the song I had rehearsed with them earlier:

"_She is fine, most of the time, she takes her days with a smile, but sometimes she falls down…"_

I hoped Kurt would see over the fact that it was "she" in the song and listen to the next part more,

"_breathe, just breathe, take the world off your shoulders, and put it on me, breathe, just breathe, let the life that you live be all that you need. Shine on, bright like the sun when even the sky turns grey, I need you to hear me say, I need you to hear me say…breathe, just breathe, take the world off your shoulders, and put it on me, breathe, just breathe, let the life that you live be all that you need, let go of the fear, let go of the doubt, let go of the ones who try to put you down, you're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside if you hurt right now then let it all come out, breathe, just breathe, take the world off your shoulders and put it on me, let the life that you live be all that you need."_

I looked over at Kurt and saw that he was smiling slightly, and a tear was running down his cheek-good, he understood what I was trying to say. As I sat down I knew there was really nothing else I could do. This is really just one of those times where you just wait to see what happens. But at least I had made him smile. He had gotten my message, that's all that matters.


End file.
